Saboréame
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje. Lo habia intentado, pero ella y el maquillaje no congeniaban. Hasta que un dia intenta decide volver a darle una oportunidad. T por insinuacion.


_**Saboréame**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

Ella no era de usar mucho maquillaje. Tal vez un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, pero de ahí, pintarse toda la cara, jamás. No podía negarlo, una vez lo hizo, pero sentía que en su cara tenia kilos de kilos encima. Esa fue la última vez que los uso de esa manera.

Aunque ahora era diferente, ella estaba en el bar con una bebida entre sus manos. Miro a Mirajane y de alguna manera la vio diferente. No sabía lo que era, pero se la veía más reluciente y resaltante.

-Mira – la llamo – ¿Te has cortado el cabello?

-¿Hmp? No, no me he hecho nada

-¿En serio? – Le dijo – Se te ve… mmm, no sé, se te_ diferente_

Mirajane coloco un dedo en su labio, pensativa. Luego dio un brinquito y miro su dedo. Sonrió de una manera dulce y estiro su dedo hacia el rostro de Lucy.

-Tal vez sea por esto – le dijo

-¿Esto? – Le pregunto - ¿Qué _esto_?

-Oh, no me digas Lucy que no sabes que ahora _esto,_ está de moda – le dijo – pero si salió en la revista de magos de este mes

-No la he comprado – le respondió – no tuve el dinero suficiente

-En ese caso, tendré que decirte – dijo

Busco entre las cosas del bar algo en especial. Lucy solo miraba como su amiga buscaba. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era _esto_?

-Aquí esta – le dijo, mientras extendía la revista de magos de ese mes – Bueno, lo último de moda, es _esto_ – dijo mientras señalaba un chisguete que estaba en una de las hojas de la revista – esto se llama, brillo labial o gloss, como prefieras llamarle

Oh, genial. Más maquillaje.

-¿Y que tiene en especial? – Pregunto Lucy – Para mí es otro lápiz labial

-Pues este es para mas jovencitas – le contesto – Y aparte este viene con algo súper interesante, estos nuevos gloss, viene con un olor a cocktail

-¡A Cocktail! – grito, levantándose de la silla, llevándose más de una vista en el gremio

Lucy se percato de las miradas y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sentándose de inmediato. Mirajane la vio con una sonrisa.

-Es muy popular entre las chicas – siguió – y solo es un brillo en los labios, lo que nos hace mas juveniles

-Y-Ya ve-o –dijo aun apenada

-Si estas interesada, deberías ir a la tienda de la ciudad – le dijo, mientras guardaba la revista

Lucy miro a Mirajane, que estaba con su habitual sonrisa, y se bajo del banco. Comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del gremio. Mirajane la observo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Mira – la llamaron - ¿Qué paso con Lucy? ¿Por qué grito _"¡COCKTAIL!"_?

Ella le sonrió y volvió a sacar la revista, la abrió en la página en donde estaba el gloss y se lo enseño.

-Ella vio este articulo – le respondió – le entro mucha curiosidad y creo que irá a comprarlo

-Ohh –dijo intrigado y atento a lo que decía el artículo

-Tu… ¿Tu qué crees, Natsu, se le vera bien a Lucy?

Sin embargo, Natsu había salido a toda prisa. Mira, lo miro con una sonrisa y volvió a guardar la revista. Lo que no pensó, es que Natsu omitió toda palabra relacionada a belleza o maquillaje. No obstante, si se quedo grabada una palabra del artículo. _Saboréame._

-.-.-.-.-

Se miro en el espejo una y otra vez, no convencida por la elección que había tomado. Al llegar a la tienda, observo que había un sin número de personas, preguntando por el gloss. Una de las encargadas le pregunto que buscaba. Ella, súper tímida, le dijo lo que buscaba. La encargada sonrió y le mostro una paleta de colores. Cada uno de diferente color y de diferente nombre. Eligio el rosado, ya que era el primero que estaba en la paleta. Minutos más tarde, la encargada lo tenía en su mano. Lo pago y se fue directo a su casa.

Cuando le dijo Mira, que tenía un olor a cocktail, pensó que olería a alcohol, pero realmente tenía un aroma enfrutado. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y sonrió. No se veía mal, pero tampoco se veía bien. Guardo el gloss en el bolsillo de su falda y salió del baño.

Casi muere del susto al ver que en uno de sus puffs, se encontraba cierto Dragon Slayer.

-¡Yo! – saludo alzando la mano

-¡¿Qué haces en MI casa?

-Es que me preocupaste – le confesó – como saliste de la nada del gremio…

-Oh… Es que fui a comprar algo

-Si, lo sé, Mira, me lo dijo

Lucy no pudo evitar dar un brinquito de sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto, acercándose a Lucy - ¿Dónde está?

-¿Esta qué? – dijo intimidada por la cercanía

Natsu no respondió. Ya que sintió un dulce aroma invadir sus fosas nasales. Movió su nariz para saber de dónde provenía. Husmeo por unos segundos y encontró de donde provenía ese exquisito aroma. De los labios de Lucy.

-En mi bolsillo esta el…

-No hables – le ordeno

Lucy dudosa callo o mejor dicho sintió un nudo en su garganta, que le evito hablar. Natsu se acerco más a su rostro y sintió aun más ese embriagador olor. Lamio sus labios y la beso. Suave y despacio, saboreando sus labios. Mordió su labio inferior, como si de comida se tratara. Saboreo el brillo que tenía en sus labios por última vez.

-Eso estuvo delicioso – dijo con tradicional sonrisa - ¿Tienes más?

-¿Eh...?

Natsu volvió a mover su nariz y metió su mano entre los bolsillos de Lucy, sacando el gloss. Abrió el gloss, aspirando el dulce aroma.

-Me pregunto si… - dijo con el gloss en las manos – Si sabrá mejor si lo pongo aquí

Con delicadeza, coloco un poco del gloss en su cuello, para luego lamerlo. Lucy se estremeció al tacto. Natsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Esa noche sería muy divertida.

En ese momento Lucy, que su rostro estaba más rojo que el de un tomate, recordó que el gloss que compro, solo tenía olor, mas no sabor.

* * *

Mi primer One-Short de esta sensacional serie

La verdad no estoy muy contenta con el final, siento que pudo haber terminado de otra manera.

Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.

No sean tan estrictos conmigos, como mencione, es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y espero que no sea la ultima.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
